


hp imagines, blurbs n drabbles

by norsuiet



Series: ATENEA LUPIN AND HER CINGULOMANIA ! [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norsuiet/pseuds/norsuiet
Summary: stories about harry and my oc, atenea < 3sometimes background wolfstar/jily/romione
Relationships: Atenea Lupin/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Original Character(s)
Series: ATENEA LUPIN AND HER CINGULOMANIA ! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885882
Kudos: 1





	hp imagines, blurbs n drabbles

**who hogs the duvet?**

harry does !!! nea doesn’t mind that much, except on the winter nights. their solution was to cuddle < 3

**who texts/rings to check how their day is going?**

when they don’t see each other, harry always sends a “good morning :)” text that atenea gets as she’s going to work. at the end of the day, atenea calls him for a quick check-up before seeing each other at night. 

**who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts?**

when giving gifts to other people, atenea is. harry is the best one when giving gifts to each other. 

**who gets up first in the morning?**

atenea does. every day at 6 a.m. she wakes up, goes for a run, and showers. when harry wakes up, nea’s cooking breakfast.

**who cries at movies?**

they both do! atenea usually cries in most of them, but harry occasionally cries when a dog dies, or when the two main characters finally confess their feelings in a period-drama.

**who gives unprompted massages?**

harry does, but only when he sees atenea stressed out. 

when atenea gives him unprompted massages, it tends to lead out to something else... 

**who fusses over the other when they’re sick?**

harry does. he gets it from his father. 

**who gets jealous easiest?**

when they were teens, atenea. after they started dating, harry was the one who got jealous the most. atenea is used at it by now, because of all the attention harry gets being the famous one. harry is NOT used at it and hates when someone tries to flirt with atenea. 

**who has the most embarrassing taste in music?**

harry, but he doesn’t give a shit about it. 

**who collects something unusual?**

atenea collects napkins (she got it from her dada, that got it from her grandma) 

**who takes the longest to get ready?**

harry does, even though most of the times he ends up wearing the same pair of jeans, t-shirt, flannel and old converses.

**who is the most tidy-and-organized?**

tbh both of them aren’t really that organized, but out of the 2 of them, atenea is more organized.

**who gets most excited about the holidays?**

harry does!! he gets super excited and is glad to spend some time with his girlfriend without having to worry about work.

**who is the big spoon/little spoon?**

they’re both, both!

even though most of the times harry is the big one and atenea is the little one, atenea has big spoon energy and harry has little spoon energy.

**who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports?**

absolutely atenea, most of the times, especially playing ludo or who’s who. harry does get a lot more competitive than nea when they’re playing monopoly though.

**who starts most arguments?**

harry does, but only because he mentions he knows she’s mad about something. so, technically, atenea does.

**who suggests that they buy a pet?**

none of them does, but ron once mentioned the idea of adopting a pet and they both liked it. harry said he was up to it once they got home, and a few days later atenea agreed. 

**what couple-traditions do they have?**

every time they get invited to fancy parties or restaurants, they either: a) stage a fight, b) pretend to don’t know each other or c) do something* to get free pastries

*propose to each other, pretend it’s their birthday or anniversary, pretend to find out they’re pregnant, etc

**tv show(s) they watch together:**

the 100 (it’s bingeable), killing eve (atenea just HAD to watch it, and harry got hooked in the middle of season 1 and joined her), doctor who, broadchurch (don’t you love david tennant? tho he looks oddly similar to certain death eater...), daredevil and buzzfeed unsolved (they absolutely love it. puppet history has a special place in their hearts, too)

**what other couple(s) do they hang out with?**

ron and hermione (of course), ginny and luna, sometimes they go on double-dates with dean and seamus.

after some years, they did a “movie night” with draco and astoria. 

**who made the first move?**

surprising most of them, as atenea was usually the boldest at “joke” flirting, harry did! 

**who brings flowers home?**

atenea brings daisies almost every week, as she works near the “quirrelmort” flower shop, however, when it comes to gift each other flowers or give the other flowers out of nowhere, harry’s the guy.

**who is the best cook?**

they both are pretty good at cooking. unfortunately, because of harry’s abusive uncles, harry is better at it. 

atenea is better at baking, and she usually cooks breakfast and desserts.


End file.
